<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>late nights and early mornings with bugs and bats by YukinaMika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782933">late nights and early mornings with bugs and bats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika'>YukinaMika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>10 drabbles per chapter, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, like lots of them - Freeform, the title says things about the time I choose to write as usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles. Batgirls. Ladybugs.</p><p>A sort-of companion piece to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119681">'sleepless nights and tiring days with birds and bugs' </a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Cain/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barbara adores coffee. She gives it plenty of praises whenever she has to pull all-nighters. Which is often.</p><p>It's not that she doesn't understand. She does. Coffee is the elixir of life for students and people who work night shifts. She enjoys a good cup of coffee as much as the other vigilantes.</p><p>Keywords: A. Cup.</p><p>Her partner knocks back coffee like it's water and that honestly scares her and yet she still somehow finds it endearing.</p><p>But back to business.</p><p>If Barbara, somehow, combusted because of too much coffee-consuming would be the worst near death experience, they'll have words.</p><hr/><p>She loves watching Batgirl fly, freely under the darkened skies of Gotham as if the fumes buoy her instead of dragging her down, the wind teases her imaginary wings, caressing the wild red locks that blaze like a fire in the night.</p><p>There is something beautiful in her eyes when she soars above the rooftops - wild and untamable in its beauty.</p><p>She laughs and laughs when they talk on the slow nights, smiling at the way the neon lights illuminate her features.</p><p>She knows not of Batgirl's identity but it's entirely possible to grow to love a part of someone's.</p><hr/><p>For some reasons, she loves watching Barbara work.</p><p>Sure, she can understand why her breath hitched when Batgirl took flight but watching Oracle's fingers dance over the keyboard is an experience that is hard to describe.</p><p>It's perhaps because of the way she directs and leads in comfortable clothes and confined to a wheelchair but powerful all the same.</p><p>A strange image that speaks of strength and determination.</p><p>Batgirl can no longer grace the streets with her presence and Gotham will miss her but Oracle? She seizes the world in her hands and no one'd know until it's too late.</p><hr/><p>There are news about heroes in Paris.</p><p>Dick is certainly hyped up about the meeting to discuss an alliance and he might seek to make them honorary Titans.</p><p>She, who isn't a Titan, does not care much for the new heroes aside from the usual interest in new players on the field.</p><p>"Ladybug is charismatic," Dick tells her. "She's very interesting."</p><p>"Is she a redhead?" Ladybug is not but she could never pass the opportunity to poke fun at her friend.</p><p>"Ew, no!" Dick yelps like a kicked puppy. "I just think you would like her."</p><p>"We'll see about that."</p><hr/><p>Look, one can get a little bit intimidated when their girlfriend's ex is Dick freaking Grayson.</p><p>Grayson is swoon-worthy, which she kind of experienced first-hand when the Titans entered Paris. Some of her teammates called her as civilians, in the middle of the night, to have a crisis because of that swoon-worthiness.</p><p>And he can offer financial security.</p><p>And he's Barbara's ex. Barbara who is perfect down to every pore on her face.</p><p>If Dick Grayson is a ten, Barbara would be a fifteen or a twenty. Meanwhile, she's barely a five.</p><p>Fuck... She needs to step up her game.</p><hr/><p>Ladybug is strange.</p><p>She teamed up with them once against the Riddler and has not looked back since. It is almost as if she has moved to Gotham.</p><p>And then, she brings her a paper rose.</p><p>"My, ah, relative is practicing origami," she says. "They said it helped with their creativity. There are lots of them so I'm giving them away to my loved ones."</p><p>"And you want me to have it?"</p><p>Ladybug blushes as red as her suit and oh, that's cute.</p><p>"If you would have it..." she murmurs quietly.</p><p>Loved ones, huh?</p><p>"Sure. I'll take good care of it."</p><hr/><p>It isn't a secret that Marinette is loved.</p><p>Her team adores her. They shielded her from sight when the Titans came to discuss a potential alliance.</p><p>Her friends cherish her. Which shouldn't be surprising when most of them are her teammates in their alter egos.</p><p>Her family certainly loves her with the way they continuously dote on her.</p><p>And then there are her admirers.</p><p>Each of her classmates, apparently, goes through a period when they crush on her. Even people from outside her class swoon when they meet her.</p><p>Marinette is the only one who doesn't know she is loved.</p><hr/><p>Batgirl looks like a vengeful goddess when she descends, hair red and flaming like a spot of hope amidst the stench of hopelessness and despair that is Gotham.</p><p>"Oh my," she hears Ryuuko softly giggles behind her hand. "It seems spring has come for our fearless leader."</p><p>Look, so maybe she does stumble but really, who wouldn't when Batgirl is right there?!</p><p>The other may swoon over Robin as much as they want - yes, Chat, she knows about your little crush - but in her humble, definitely unbiased opinion, Batgirl is a thousand times better.</p><p>No, don't embarrass her before Batgirl!</p><hr/><p>There is something cliché about ugly sweaters and Christmas.</p><p>Marinette, however, smiles so prettily in that ridiculously large sweater that seems almost like a dress on her.</p><p>"I made this for you," she says, holding out a sweater that looks equally silly like the too big one she is wearing.</p><p>"By made you mean?" she eyes the thing with a certain cautiousness.</p><p>"I knitted it, of course!"</p><p>Oh, yes. Marinette is a seamstress as much as she is a designer. Marinette-made clothes are a exquisite treat - a declaration of affection toward her loved ones.</p><p>Honestly, how could she refuse?</p><hr/><p>Gotham is harsh. Summer is unbearably hot while winter is freezing cold.</p><p>It, of course, hits harder for Miraculous users who take on some traits of their kwami. Like hibernation...</p><p>"You should go to bed'" she says, staring at her partner wrapped by a thick blanket.</p><p>"Don't wanna!" cries her smart and witty partner.</p><p>"It might be a bit warmer between the sheets," she offers, illuminated by the artificial blue of the laptop.</p><p>"You won't be there," Marinette whines and drops down next to her wheelchair.</p><p>Ugh... The things you do for love...</p><p>"Fine. Let me just pack this up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so behind my deadline for this. If I had followed the schedule, I would have finished all three parts before May 22nd but it's May 18th now and I've only finished one part. Technically I could finish ten drabbles a night but I have school (the kind that you have to get out of the house for) so basically twenty drabbles in four days, while possible, is a bit daunting?</p><p>So next part is either Cass or Steph, whichever finishes first, I guess. Then it's back to robins (for Duke and Carrie's parts) and then researches about who else beside Carrie Kelley is Batgirl and tracking down whatever I've read about Bette Kane.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skin against skin is something that fascinates her.</p><p>"Come on," her love whines and arches under her hands. "Cassie, stop teasing."</p><p>"No tease," her touch brushes against the hot skin of her love's thigh. "Love you."</p><p>Her finger brushes against that spot at the back of the knee that always makes her love laughes so beautifully.</p><p>And her chest feels so heavy with something warm that seems so familiar and strange.</p><p>Words... She has never been good with them. But actions, however...</p><p>So she starts at her knee, trailing up her thigh in with a heated promise in her wake.</p>
<hr/><p>Her love is a furnace against her.</p><p>The downside of bearing the Miraculous of Creation is that she gets cold easily. Apparently, ladybugs hibernate, or something like that.</p><p>"You're so warm," she marvels in a quiet whisper against the crook of her beloved's neck.</p><p>She feels, rather than hear, the huff of amusement.</p><p>"It's like hugging a heater," she moans at the image, thinking about basking in the warmth in the middle of winter. "I love you so, so much!"</p><p>"You like heat," Cass laughs, easing a hand down her back. "I'm warm."</p><p>"Yes, yes. That's why I love you."</p>
<hr/><p>Ladybug fights like a dance. Each movement flows into the next.</p><p>It is distracting in the best way. Mesmerizing.</p><p>She is not good with words. She will probably never be.</p><p>And that is an advantage as much as it is a disadvantaged.</p><p>What she understands is the language of muscles, of movements that speak more than thousands of words.</p><p>"Thanks," Ladybug says and her body speaks of gratitude, of a genuineness that is rarely seen. "</p><p>And she shines with love, love, love and the encompassing warmth that reminds her of the boundlessness that drove Tim to take up the cape.</p>
<hr/><p>Batgirl reaches for her, the dark staint that is undoubtedly blood spreading and spreading.</p><p>"You have to let me go," she whispers against the howling wind, dangling feet and feet of the ground, knowing that she could not survive the fall.</p><p>Batgirl - Cass, her dear heart - shakes. </p><p>"Love, please! Let go of me..."</p><p>"No! No! No!" </p><p>The cowl is in the way but she knows that Cass' lips are forming that word, heard and unheard in the chaos of the battlefield.</p><p>She looks at her love. The one who she has shared her heart.</p><p>"Goodbye," she says and lets go.</p>
<hr/><p>Cass holds her like a child clinging to a precious stuffed toy.</p><p>"I'll be fine," she assures her love with a beaming smile. "Ladybug will fix all the damage."</p><p>Her love shakes her head furiously, her strong arms tremble.</p><p>"With you," she croaks. "Go with you."</p><p>She hides a smile into the downy black hair and runs a soothing hand down her love's back.</p><p>"This is between us and Hawkmoth," she says. "Black Bat should not be in the middle of this."</p><p>Cass sobs.</p><p>"I will come back to you," she promises, squeezing the trembling body of her beloved. "Always."</p>
<hr/><p>Galas. Cass hates those.</p><p>Something about stuffy dresses and uncomfortable heels.</p><p>However, it is her turn to be the face at the usual gala in Gotham and Cass has been whining and hey, she is a designer. She will make something comfortable for her girlfriend and appropriate for the gala or so help her!</p><p>Looking good at galas is one thing but one should always feel comfortable attending one. Cass should have pretty clothings that fits her.</p><p>"How about this?" she rolls out another design and watches as Cass' face scrunches up as she peers at the sketch.</p><p>So cute.</p>
<hr/><p>She's seen this before. It's in the way Dick draws people to him with an easy smile that speaks of kindness. It's in the way the Teen Titans rally around their dorky yet brilliant Tim.</p><p>And then there's Marinette who, unknowingly, charms each and every person she meets.</p><p>There is the fencer who gravitates toward her with an almost fondness in her careful stance. There is the musician whose every notes carries unspoken affections. And, of course, there is also the model who doesn't know what he had and lost.</p><p>She doesn't understand why Marinette doesn't know she is loved.</p>
<hr/><p>The skin under her touch is cold.</p><p>Marinette looks pretty in red but blood does not suit her.</p><p>She was meant to be alive. Always moving and moving.</p><p>Why wasn't she?!</p><p>Warm arms encircle her and Tim is at her side, murmuring softly into her hair, craddling her close as if she is breakable.</p><p>Behind them are the high pitched and frantic cries of the kwami as she begs Steph to cast the cure.</p><p>"It will be fine," Tim promises as Steph's voice echoes the spell that has mended Paris hundreds of times. "It will be fine."</p><p>But will it?</p>
<hr/><p>Marinette jolts when the door opens. Surprise bleeds into her movements and the frantic darting of her blue eyes.</p><p>"Hello..." Marinette tries to be cheerful but there is a certain anxiety that lingers. "I didn't see you there."</p><p>The window is open. It was not when she left. It is cold outside and Marinette has never been fond of it.</p><p>Many people forget but there are more detectives in their family than Bruce and Tim.</p><p>"I was getting some fresh air."</p><p>It is a lie but she does not call her out. Marinette would tell her once she is ready.</p>
<hr/><p>Cass is beautiful on stage.</p><p>Personally, she has never been interested in ballets but Cass is and hey, she could learn about it and support her in her hobbies like Cass has done for her.</p><p>Cass is a lovely model and she loves designing for her.</p><p>But Cass is radiant on stage. She moves fluidly, like all of her heart is in every little movement.</p><p>The music fades down into silence and Cass bows gracefully. When she looks up, their eyes meet and she lights up.</p><p>Cass, apparently, is in love with ballets and she will be her biggest fan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's the bi-annual crashing of my laptop and this time, I'm semi-ready for it.</p><p>I'm being swarmed by schoolwork. A presentation, an essay due before July and that's just the tip of the iceberg. But seeing as I write fic on both laptop and phone, I guess I can write that essay. When there's a will, there's a way and all.</p><p>That's to say I'm going to be busy. I can sneak in some time to write but mostly to relief stress so I can't say how soon I can update this or any other fic.</p><p>So it's Duke and Carrie for the Robins, Steph, Carrie and Bette for the Batgirls. Wonder who I should tackle next.</p><p>By the way, I have <a href="https://bunathebunny.tumblr.com">'a tumblr.' </a> There are some little pieces of writing on there that aren't posted here (someday in the future, I might) so if you want to, you can check it out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug meets her eyes and her lips twists into a teasing grin that speaks of a promise that would not be appropriate in polite company. Like, you know, that one meeting where they would officiate their unofficial alliance.</p><p> “Oh, of course I know of her,” Ladybug smiles pleasantly, fluttering her bluebell eyes. “One can say we are, intimately, acquainted.”</p><p>God, what would she give to not die of embarrassment?!</p><p>Red Robin looks in her direction and even with the domino, she can see the raised brow.</p><p>“Very intimately,” she carefully holds his eyes, arching an eyebrow and daring him to comment.</p>
<hr/><p>There is something deafening in the silence, a sense of morose, of regret that hangs in the air when she walks through the gate, bouquet in her arms.</p><p>Her steps stop in front of a grave engraved with a familiar name.</p><p>"Hi," she whispers to the dark, kneeling down to place the bouquet on the grave. "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier."</p><p>She reaches into her bag, pulling out a handful of fluff. Eyes soften, she gazes at the little toy.</p><p>"For you," she murmurs, running her hand across the soft fabric. "A friend."</p><p>A grave. Marigolds. A stuffed robin.</p>
<hr/><p>One of the advantages of dating someone in their community is the aesthetic. Is it a requirement because goddanmit, why are they do hot?!</p><p>And it is not as if she's small. Her vigilante career supplies her with more than enough muscles of her own.</p><p>But Marinette? The sight of those muscles are the proof that god exists.</p><p>And who can blame her?</p><p>Marinette's embrace is ridiculously warm. Like the feeling of a home that she thought she no longer had.</p><p>She has one, she had realized, snuggling in Marinette's strong arms, chuckling when her loves sighs with obvious fondness.</p>
<hr/><p>The picture lights a fire in her veins: Marinette stretches out on their bed, black hair against the white sheets, framing her flustered face, hands fisted in the sheets.</p><p>It is addicting when her name slips past those lips, trailing off as a lovely moan. Those bruised riddled thighs shake when she rubs a feather light line down that slit, mouthing at the sensitive place that drives her love wild with pleasure.</p><p>“Steph!” her love squeals when she wraps her lips around that place and sucks. “God!”</p><p>“Hey,” she laughs, “That’s not my name.”</p><p>“Let me fucking come, you sadist!”</p>
<hr/><p>It all comes down to choices.</p><p>Years ago, she was chosen to be Ladybug and she had the chance to let it go, let someone claim the mantle. She did not and the earrings found its place in her life.</p><p>Steph had a chance for a normal life – or as normal as one’s can be as the daughter of a criminal and an Gothamite. She chose to hand sew a costume and grace the darken streets.</p><p>And this time, once again, they make their choice: the matching rings, laughter that rings like happiness and the tears that stained their eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>Marinette is a big name in the fashion world. Gabriel Agreste vies for her attention with Style Queen herself.</p><p>But that comes with a price. An exchange of privacy for fame.</p><p>"What Paris' sweetheart hides in her closet"</p><p>"Purple is the new black: MDC's newest muse?!"</p><p>Marinette groans and buries her face in the pillow when she sees that picture that is the root of all of this: them, locked in a passionate kiss at the front door of her apartment.</p><p>"Man, we sure fucks up," she quips as she scrolls through the comments. "We are so screwed."</p><p>Marinette moans.</p>
<hr/><p>There's a downside to using the Miraculi and no one ever told Marinette.</p><p>Ladybugs hibernate and while her love doesn't, the cold does affect her.</p><p>She is more sluggish, softer when the temperature drops. She'd rather curl up in blankets than going out until all that is visible is that mop of black hair.</p><p>She knows Jason is still mad at the old guardian choosing children to draft into this war. She is, too.</p><p>However, there are times she looks at Marinette, at the girl so bright that she shines, and thinks of how lucky she is that they met.</p>
<hr/><p>Her robin sings when stars litter the sky, when the moon gently gazes down the earth. Her song echoes in their little bedroom, loud and clear and absolutely delicious.</p><p>"Does it feel good?" she croons, crooking her fingers, digging into that special spot and is rewarded with a sweet melody that makes her blood sing. "Use your words, birdie."</p><p>Steph spasms around her, hands twisting in the soft fabric of her shirt. Her head tips backward at a particular hard thrust, lips parting for air around soundless words.</p><p>"Be good for me," she murmurs against that hickies riddled throat. "Behave."</p>
<hr/><p>They have come a long way. From vigilantes who jumped from rooftop to rooftop to mothers of a gaggle of kids in everything but name to an old married couple who still dances in their kitchen with stars in their eyes like they were newlyweds still.</p><p>Time has not been gentle to her joints and her eyes are not as sharp as they were but Steph is still a picture of perfection.</p><p>Bleary eyes blink up at her, not as vivid as they were in their youth but beautiful all the same.</p><p>“Good morning, my love. How was your sleep?”</p>
<hr/><p>Contrary to popular beliefs, they do not meet each other behind their masks.</p><p>No, she has just come to the States with Kitty Section. Luka offered to escort her to the fabric store but she declined, stating that he still has his practice and that she would be fine on her own.</p><p>Well, she does not find herself in any kidnapping schemes so…</p><p>That is, until she runs straight into a blonde and nearly falls onto her butt, except a strong hand around her wrist stops her fall.</p><p>“Are you ok?” asks her savior and fuck -</p><p>Be still, heart…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was writing angst but got stuck and then I remembered this. So I just started writing at midnight. When it doubt, write drabbles. </p><p>I have about three WIPs on my hand right now. Someone save me from myself!</p><p>
  <strike>I have <a href="https://bunathebunny.tumblr.com">'a tumblr.' </a> Talk to me if you're bored, please?</strike>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>